glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Valerie
Valerie es una canción presentada en el episodio Special Education. La versión original pertenece a la banda The Zutons, de su segundo álbum de estudio titulado Tired of Hanging Around, aunque la versión interpretada en este episodio es la del cover hecho por Amy Winehouse. Es cantada por Santana con el resto de New Directions de fondo, mientras que Mike y Brittany bailan. Los solos son de Mike Chang, Brittany Pierce y Santana Lopez. También aparece en la película de Glee, The 3D Concert Movie Contexto de la Canción New Directions presenta esta canción en las Seccionales del año 2010, compitiendo contra The Warblers y The Hipsters. Finalmente logran el primer lugar, empatando con The Warblers. Letra Special Education Well, sometimes I go out by myself And I look across the water. And I think of all the things, what you're doing And in my head I paint a picture 'Cause since I've come on home Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Won't you come on over? thumb|300px|"Valerie" Interpretada por Santana Stop makin' a fool out of me Why don't you come on over Valerie? Valerie-e-e Va-a-alerie yeah Valerie Did you have to go to jail Put your house on up for sale Did you get a good lawyer? I hope you didn't catch a tan I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you Now are you shopping anywhere Changed the color of your hair And are you busy? And did you have to pay that fine That you were dodging all the time Are you still dizzy? Since I've come on home Well my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Won't you come on over Stop makin' a fool out of me Why don't you come on over Valerie? Valerie-e-e Va-a-alerie Valerie ey ey Well, sometimes I go out by myself And I look across the water And I think of all the things, what you're doing And in my head I paint a picture... 'Cause since I've come on homethumb|"Valerie" En el 3D concert. Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Won't you come on over Stop makin' a fool out of me Why don't you come on over Valerie? Valerie-e-e Va-a-alerie yeah Valerie ey ey Valerie Valerie Valerie Valerie Why don't you come on over Valerie? Special Day Of All Santana: Well, sometimes I go out by myself And I look across the water. And I think of all the things, what you're doing And in my head I paint a picture Santana y Trevor: 'Cause since I've come on home Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Santana: Won't you come on over? Stop makin' a fool out of me Trevor: Why don't you come on over Valerie? Santana y Trevor: Valerie-e-e Va-a-alerie yeah Valerie Santana: Did you have to go to jail Put your house on up for sale Did you get a good lawyer? (Trevor: Did you get a good lawyer?) Santana y Trevor: I hope you didn't catch a tan I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you Trevor: Now are you shopping anywhere Changed the color of your hair And are you busy? Santana: And did you have to pay that fine That you were dodging all the time Are you still dizzy? Santana y Trevor: Since I've come on home Well my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Won't you come on over Stop makin' a fool out of me Santana: Why don't you come on over Valerie? Santana y Trevor: Valerie-e-e Va-a-alerie Valerie ey ey Trevor: Well, sometimes I go out by myself And I look across the water And I think of all the things, what you're doing And in my head I paint a picture... Santana y Trevor: 'Cause since I've come on home Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Santana: Won't you come on over Trevor: Stop makin' a fool out of me Santana y Trevor: Why don't you come on over Valerie? Valerie-e-e Va-a-alerie yeah Valerie ey ey Valerie Trevor: Valerie Valerie Santana: Valerie Santana y Trevor: Why don't you come on over Valerie? Tabla de Posiciones Curiosidades *Junto a Loser Like Me y Get It Right son las únicas presentaciones oficiales en la que se usan micrófonos.Curiosamente todas estas canciones son de la 2º temporada. *En la tercera temporada Mercedes le dice a Santana que este fue su unico solo verdadero durante ese año. *Mercedes le asegura Santana, que le encanto su interpretacion de Valerie. *Esta fue la primera cancion de Amy Winehouse que interpreto Santana, el segundo fue Back to Black . *En el minuto 1:01 se puede observar detrás de Finn un cámara. *Al principio de la presentacion Brittany golpea el trasero de Santana. *Sera presentada de nuevo en Special Day Of All *Ambas veces ha sido cantada en un episodio con la palabra "Special" delante